An Acquired Taste: Extras
by Magnolia822
Summary: You will find the epilogue and outtakes here. Read AAT first.


**A/N: SM owns it all. Thanks to Mac214 for betaing, as always. Xox  
><strong>

**Epilogue**

**Four Months Later . . . **

* * *

><p>"You're gorgeous," Rose said, adjusting a bit of hair that'd fallen out of my up-do. For two hundred dollars and enough bobby pins to skewer a heifer, the damn thing should have stayed in place.<p>

"Thanks," I replied, "so are you." She really was. The blue dress she'd chosen highlighted her flawless skin, and the plunging neckline emphasized her assets. There was no doubt that Peter, the guy she'd been seeing for a couple of months now, would be pleased.

Rose smiled, and the two of us stood side-by-side, appreciating ourselves in the chapel's full-length mirror. "This is so crazy, isn't it?"

I nodded. "But awesome."

"Completely."

"You chicas ready?" asked a voice—Emmett's. Even though the door there was no mistaking his booming tenor.

"Yeah! Just a sec." Grabbing my lipstick, I added a final swipe of color, suddenly feeling nervous. I hoped Edward liked what he saw.

We joined Emmett in the hall where he stood, looking dashing and nervous in his tux. He heard the door, glanced up, and grinned.

"Hot damn, ladies! You look fine."

"Not as fine as you," Rose said before leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett's grin softened. "You think he'll like it?"

The entire ensemble was conservative in deference to Jake's parents, save one touch that was totally Emmett—his studded collar—that just barely peeked over the neckline of his crisp white shirt. He fidgeted a little, trying to tuck it under. I tugged his hand away.

"Of course he will," I promised, taking one of his arms.

"I'll be surprised if he'll be able to restrain himself from humping you on the dance floor at the reception," Rose agreed, taking the other. "Hell, I doubt I'll be able to restrain myself."

Emmett was just about to reply when the processional began.

"I guess this is it." The smile on his face as he spoke the words probably caused power outages in Jersey.

"Let's go get you married, boy."

Jacob and Emmett's ceremony was intimate but much more formal than I ever would have imagined. The two were compromising a bit because Emmett hadn't wanted a church wedding at all. Jake's parents hadn't exactly been thrilled about their son marrying another man but apparently were placated when the two of them promised to do it the old-fashioned way. Maybe they figured if the boys didn't burn at the altar than God couldn't be too pissed about them getting hitched.

But none of that mattered once Emmett and Jake took each other's hands and spoke the vows they'd written. Emmett's were quirky and sweet, Jacob's serious and heartfelt. And when they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, Rose gripped my hand. Her mascara was running, as I'm sure mine was.

I caught Edward's eye at several points during the ceremony. He smiled and mouthed something like_ I __love __you_ or perhaps _elephant __juice_. We hadn't seen each other since the morning before. After work, I'd spent the evening with Em and Rose at her place drinking champagne (but not too much) and reminiscing. The three of us had passed out on Rose's bed a little after midnight.

_Elephant __juice_, I mouthed back, just to be a smartass.

And then it was over. Jake surprised us all, giving Emmett the most passionate open-mouthed kiss I'd ever seen at a wedding (a little 'fuck you' to the parents, perhaps?), and everyone cheered. Even little old granny Black.

The new husbands started the procession, Rose and me following behind. As soon as the guests started to spill into the aisle, Edward appeared at my side.

"Hello, Chef Swan," he whispered in my ear, placing a gentle kiss at the edge of my jaw. "You look stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself." That was the understatement of the year. Though I loved scruffy Edward, clean-shaven Edward did something magical to my lady bits, especially when he rubbed his smooth face against mine. And the tuxedo—fucking amazing.

I gave him a quick kiss and looked to find Rose. She'd already vanished into the crowd. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me toward the exit.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" I asked. Since our momentous "outing" in front of America, the paparazzi had been particularly . . . persistent. We could hardly go anywhere as a couple without being followed, though things had begun to die down over the past couple of weeks.

My duck pants had become even more famous. After the last episode of America's Hottest Chef aired, Ellen DeGeneres had an imitation made and gave them away to her studio audience every day for a week. Only in her version, the little ducks were kissing.

"No, it was fine. I took a taxi."

"A cab, hmm? And the driver didn't try to kidnap you and sell you to the highest bidder?"

Edward nuzzled into the side of my hair. "I wore a hat."

"A hat?"

He held it up. It was the baseball cap from Coney Island. _Always__ the__ master__ of __disguise,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure you were unrecognizable."

On the upside, the publicity assured that business at La Vie was better than ever. I'd even had to start turning down potential clients because we were overbooked. The idea of expanding had occurred to me more than once, but finally I'd decided against it. I wanted to be able to maintain the quality of my food and my life, not be overwhelmed with a space and crew I couldn't handle. The _La__ Vie_ family was as big as it was getting, and I was content.

More than content. I was happier than I'd ever been.

Edward chuckled. "They don't seem to bother me if you're not around. I'm pretty sure it's you they want."

"Yeah, right."

Once we'd taken some pictures and bundled up, we headed toward the reception—a friend of Emmett's owned a bar on the next block, and he'd let them use the space for free. The frigid December air shocked the bare skin of my legs, and I snuggled into Edward's side for warmth. It made walking a little more difficult but so much more enjoyable.

"So how's PV?" I asked. I'd brought her to Edward's the day before, so he could look after her. She was used to his place by now since I spent the weekends more often than not. Of course I couldn't leave her behind.

"She's a bit needy," he said with a mischievous grin. For some reason his green eyes seemed brighter the colder it got.

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes. She misses you something absurd. It's quite pitiful, really."

His playful tone left no doubt about whom he was really referring. Even with the show over and done with—and Edward's refusal of a second season—often our schedules still conflicted. But we did the best we could.

Despite some initial skepticism from critics, _The__ Black__ Shell_ had opened to rave reviews. Edward cooked most nights, but he'd hired a capable second-in-command and was preparing to loosen his hold on the reins. He'd hand selected the rest of the staff, except of course Zafrina. She was by all accounts an excellent busser.

"I suppose I'll have to give her plenty of attention," I said, squeezing his side, "when we get home later."

"I'm afraid she'll be very demanding." He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"I think I can deal with that."

Inside the bar, small pub tables had been arranged to seat two couples each. The decorations were minimal since the space was already cute, but each of us got a favor—a magnet with a picture of the New York skyline and emblazoned with the couple's names. Only a year ago, they wouldn't have been able to get married here.

Edward and I found our seats with Rose and Peter, and the two guys left to get us drinks.

"So, did he like the dress?" I asked, motioning toward their retreating backs.

"You could say that. But I think he'll prefer it better on the floor." She grinned after him. I'd rarely seen her this ga-ga over a man. They'd met at work, shared a passion for food and travel, and had been very nearly inseparable since their first date. It was sort of adorable.

"You two seem to be getting along well," I hinted, raising my eyebrows at her.

She sighed, a very un-Rose like blush rising to her cheeks. "He's so great."

"It's good to see you happy."

"Well, what choice do I have? You and Em are coupled up now. I figured I better find a man or else doom myself to weekends alone in my apartment."

I wrinkled my nose at her pathetic attempt to deflect.

"Oh, you reallllly like him. Maybe you even love him a little?"

"You're an idiot." Now that was the Rose I knew and loved.

"Rose-and-Pe-ter-sit-ting-in-a-tree . . ." I sang. She kicked me under the table.

"Shut up, you ho! You're just jealous because my man went to Harvard, and yours smells like fish."

"Hey, low blow." Though Edward didn't smell like fish. Much. Okay, he did until he took a shower. But then he smelled nice.

She sniggered. "But you've just confirmed I'm right. Anyway, what's the deal with the apartment? Have you decided yet? You practically live together as it is."

Edward had asked me to move in with him about a month ago, but at the time I wasn't sure I was ready. We were still working through some of our trust issues, and I didn't want to rush into anything. He'd let the matter go after I'd promised to think about it. And I had. I did want to move in with Edward but on the condition he let me pay rent. Of course he'd throw a fuss about it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable any other way.

"I'm going to tell him yes. Maybe tonight."

"There is a God! Where's Emmett?" She scanned the crowd. "He owes me fifty bucks."

"You guys bet on us?"

"Of course."

I huffed with indignation, though I was secretly pleased. Even though Rose no longer worked at _La__ Vie_, betting on Edward and me was something of a tradition.

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked, sliding into his seat and passing Rose her drink.

"Oh, nothing." Rose gave him an innocent smile. "Just the weather."

"What is that, like woman code?" Edward took a sip of his scotch.

"Yeah, you're right. We were actually talking about vibrators."

Peter's eyebrows shot up at Rose's words, and I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

Emmett and Jake kept the cake and the couple's dance, but other than that they dispensed with convention. And once the parents left, they did their fair share of dirty dancing.

"I'm so effing happy for you," I told Emmett just before we left. I'd barely gotten to speak a word to him all night.

"Thanks, babe." He squeezed me tight. "I can't believe this really happened."

"You're a real grown-up now. Boring and married."

"Hey, my man and I are still as fun as ever. Don't you forget it." Then his expression grew serious. "I wanted to thank you for supporting us . . . it means a lot. I love you, girl."

I squeezed him and shook my head. Sincere Emmett was just too much. "Don't make me cry again! I love you too, you big galoot."

Jake came over a few seconds later and wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist. "What's everyone crying about? Aren't we supposed to be happy?"

"We are," I assured him. "I think it's the wedding and alcohol combo." Truth was I'd lost track of how many vodka tonics I'd had. And Edward. Where was he, anyway?

Finally I located him near the bar, graciously signing autographs for a couple of guests. When I came over, they wanted mine as well. It wasn't the first time I'd been asked, but it was still kind of weird. I didn't doubt pictures of the wedding would be uploaded all over the Internet by this time tomorrow.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, stifling a yawn into my hand.

By the time we got back to Edward's place it was past one. For once PV wasn't at the door; instead, I found her curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Someone was sure making herself at home.

"Oh, she missed me sooo much," I teased. Edward shrugged off his coat and slung it on a chair.

"Maybe she's just knackered, you know, from all the missing."

I toed off my high heels and sank down onto the couch next to her, giving her a pat. Edward pulled at his tie to loosen it and joined us, looking good enough to eat in his slightly disheveled state. I was just about to jump him when he spoke.

"So . . ." he said. "I got a call today."

Edward had been considering selling his restaurant in London since he wanted to relocate to the states permanently, but there hadn't been any takers so far. I hoped he'd finally gotten an offer.

"Oh, yeah? About _Mix_?"

"No, actually." He ran his hand down my bare arm, making the little hairs stand on end. Edward was an unintentional tickler by nature. "About a show."

Oh, God. Even when Edward had declined a second season of _America__'__s __Hottest__ Chef_, he'd gotten other offers from several networks.

"It's Bravo," he said. "They want _us _to do a show."

"_Us_?"

"Yeah, you and me."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "Holy shit. What kind of show?"

He tried not to grimace. "Reality."

"Oh my God. Like, they want to follow us around and shit?"

"Something like that."

I shook my head in disbelief. "But we're not even interesting." It wasn't that I wanted to do it—I really didn't—but the thought of having my own reality TV show was just too weird not to consider. I imagined cameras following me when I went to work and hung out with my friends. Filming me in Edward's apartment as I talked to PV and fed her dinner.

No. NO, thank you.

"Bella?" Edward laced his fingers through mine. "You're so quiet. You don't want to do it, do you?"

"No," I assured him, "I really don't. It's just crazy."

"Thank bloody Christ." His gusty exhale showcased his relief.

"What, did you think I was going to make you do it? Maybe turn into some reality TV diva?"

"I was more worried about Emmett."

I grinned, imagining how much fun Em would have. As entertaining as that thought was, no way was a stupid show coming between Edward and me again. Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So we agree."

"We agree." He went in for another kiss and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel the evidence of how much he'd missed me, and I wiggled a little to tease him as our tongues slid together.

"It would be too much anyway," I whispered as I pulled away. "Us being together all the time, living together and working together. We'd drive each other crazy."

"Mmm hmm." Edward kissed my neck and ran a hand up the front of my dress as I waited for his brain to catch up. It didn't take long.

"What? Did you just say what I think you did?" His eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled.

"I did," I said, kissing his cheeks, his nose. "I want to move in. But only if you let me pay rent."

"Bella . . ."

I pressed a finger over his lips. "That's a non-negotiable stipulation."

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Non-negotiable, you say?"

"Yep."

"Well, you drive a hard bargain, Ms. Swan, but I'd be a foolish man not to accept."

I squealed as he lifted me and propelled us off the couch. His purposeful stride told me exactly where we were going and exactly what was going to happen once we got there.

"So," I said as he flopped me down on the bed and started fumbling for the zipper of my dress. "I guess we're living together." I wriggled upright to help him get rid of the pesky garment.

"It would seem that way."

"I guess that means this is kind of my bedroom, too, then."

Edward peppered kisses over my collarbone and down between my cleavage, making quick work of my strapless bra. He grunted something against my skin that felt like "yes."

"So does that mean I get to make special requests?"

He started pulling at his cufflinks. I wrapped my hand around his to stop him.

"Right, special requests?" He looked confused. "You mean about sex? Um. Of course. But you didn't need to live here for that."

"I know," I said. "It just seemed like a good segue for me to ask you to leave the tux on."

Edward grinned lecherously and swept my panties down my legs.

"From behind," I instructed.

"Bloody hell, woman."

He flipped me over and pulled me up by the hips. The sound of his zipper made me smile like a lust-addled fool.

"I think I'm going to like living with you," I said, pressing back when his cock rubbed against me.

"I think . . ." He trailed off into a groan as he slid inside in one firm stroke. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some people wanted to know why I decided to post the epilogue separately. I did it because I like the ending as I wrote it, but I understand the need for more closure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last glimpse at Chefward and Chefella. I plan on writing at least one more outtake for this story, which will be posted here. **

**Last I'd like to thank Ange de l'aube for making an awesome blinkie and Lolypop82 for the banner and great manips she's created for AAT. Again, much love to Mac, Flanny, Diamond, and Mags for their help editing and their support. And to all of you who've read and reviewed, thank you. **


End file.
